


His Butler, Drunk

by thewossum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewossum/pseuds/thewossum
Summary: Ciel gets curious about whether his "One Hell of a Butler" can get drunk. So he orders Sebastian to go down to the cellar and drink until he is very drunk. How will things turn out for Ciel? Can Sebastian even get drunk? You'll just have to read to find out.Love





	1. Chapter 1

His Butler, Drunk Part 1

The Earl of The Phantomhive Company was in his study, stessed out of his mind. This past week 4 kids have gone missing when a certain circus came into town.

He was given tickets to said circus by the queen. He dreaded the fact of having to attend a circus expecially since the only and last time he ever went to the circus was a few months before the insident where he lost both parents and was brutally tortured.

Though he can not say he wishes that day never happend because that is the day he meet his demon butler. Though he will never admit it to Sebastian because of his pride but he loved him and if anything were to happen to him before he takes his soul he would be even more broken than he is already . His thoughts were Interupted by knocking on the door followed with a " Young Master" as he opened the door.

I looked Him up and down and mentally smiled at the nice tail coat wearing demon and sighed before saying " Yes, Sebastian what is it?"

He started walking toward my desk with the tea cart and said " I have your noon tea, Master." I look at him with my same cold expression and say " Very well, and could you make me something sweet to eat, like cake I supose."

He looked at his young master and said " Now young master, you don't want to spoil you appetite before dinner do you?'' Ciel glared at his butler and said " Did I not make myself clear Sebastian I want something sweet to eat."

Sebastian smiled and said " Yes, My lord" and walked out of the room with the tea cart after pooring my tea.

Once Ciel heard the door shut he let out a big sigh and said " Damn that demon." He looked at his desk and sighed again. He didn't feel like doing paper work in the least. He stood up from his leather desk and walked to the window behind it and said " What a stressful day this has been."

He wanted something that would take his mind of things. He had been starring out the window for about 5 minutes when the door opened and Sebastian came to his desk and set down a piece of cheesecake with strawberry syrup on top.

Ciel turned around and Sebastian said " Young Master, I bring you a piece of cheese cake with strawberry syrup on top." Ciel look at it and sat down and looked at the butler when a thought came to mind and it made him curious.

Ciel brought a smirk to his lips and looked at his butler and said " Sebastian you can do pretty much anything right?" Sebastian looked at Ciel and said " Of course not my lord, I only do things that benifit your needs and oders. If its anything you order consider it done my lord."

This made Ciels smirk grow into a almost smile. He looked right at Sebstian and said " Very well, I'm curious on whether or not a demon can become drunk.

Therefore I would like you go down to the cellar and drink until you are very drunk." Sebastian was surpised by his master order and said " Master if you were curious you could of just asked and I don't think you want me to do that I can become rather different from my usual self."

Ciel put a annoyed look on his face and said " Sebastian I didn't ask your opion and I want you to test my thoery. Don't make me have to repeat myself.

Do I make myself clear." Sebstian brought a dark smile to his face as if warning his master of the orders he just made and said " Yes my lord, i'll see to it right away." and with that he left with Ciel's now empty plate. Ciels was picking up a paper and reading it with a smile on his face clearly happy about his decision.

What do ya'll think so far. I hope ya'll like it. There will be about 4 or 5 chapters. We are just getting started. :)


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler, Drunk Part 2

Sebastian sighed as he walked through the hallway. He was on his way toward the wine cellar. " I hope the master knows what he is getting himself into."

Sebastian said aloud. He was right infront of the door opened it and started walking down the stairs. When he made it down the stairs onto the cement floor and walked over toward the several shelfs containing the expensive liquer.

He found his self looking for the catnip tequila. He came to it and there was about 50 bottles from what he counted. He sighed another deep sigh and said " I guess it can't be help, might as well start."

He grabbed one of the bottles and unscrewed the cap and brought it to his lips and chugged it in about a second or two. He felt completely normal.

He grabbed the bottle and chugged it at the same speed. He felt normal until about the 30th bottle but he wasn't drunk he was just typsy. " It's not enough." He said grabbing another bottle and downed it.

He kept grabbing bottle after bottle and chugging the until there was no more catnip tequila. His legs felt week and he fell in the several bottles around him.

Sebastian was now heavily intoxicated and started trying to get up. He fell two times in his attempt to get up.

When he finally succeeded he started making his way toward the stairs and was pretty much hangging on to the wall for dear life so he wouldn't fall.

When he got to the door he tried opening it with the knob but wasn't getting any where he was just about to break it off it's hindges when it opened to reveal Bard with his hand on the knob and he had a shocked and worried look on his face. He looked at Sebastian and said " Oi, Sebastian are you feeling alright, you look sick."

Sebastian was still holding onto the the wall with his hair in a messy disheavelment and his eyes blood shot to hell in back said " No,no,no i'm fine just a little dizzy is all." His voice heavily slurred and he hiccuped halfway. Sebastian walked past bard a stumbling mess heading to his young masters study.

Ciel was doing his paper work wanding where his butler was cause it was getting close to dinner time. He was just about to call for him when the door was swung open to reveal his butler with messy hair the buttons on his tail coat undid and blood shot eyes that made him look even more scary than his demon form.

Ciel almost had a heart attack and was scarred of the man before him. Ciel caught his breath and said " Sebastian are you feeling alright?'' he said not trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Sebastian brought a ark smile to his face and said " How do you think I feel you damn brat." Sebastian slurred. Ciel was a little shocked by his butlers tone but the he recalled what Sebastian had told him before the order " I can at a little from my usual self, Young Master."

Ciel cursed under his breath at the thought. Ciel walked over to sebastian who still had a dark aura around him and was now walking toward Ciels desk so Ciel stopped and waited.

When Sebastian finally made it stumbling and all grabbed onto the desk and fell slightly and Ciel ran over toward him and tried his hardest to help the demon up but alas he was weak and Sebastian finally stood up and leaned over the desk, with a look of confusion.

Ciel looked at him worried and said " Sebastian are you alright?" Sebastian looked at his young master with a weary smile and said " What do you care brat." Ciel was trying his hardest not to yell at the drunk demon and said " I order you to tell me how you feel."

Sebastian sighed and said " I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." Ciel just hoped Demons couldn't get sick cause his looked like he was about to be.

I think its coming along nicely what do ya'll think. I would love to hear what ya'll think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

His Butler, Drunk Part 3

Ciel still had a firm grip on Sebastian's arm from where he had tried to help the demon up. Ciel was worried about Sebastian but he wasn't going to show anymore than he had already. Sebastian was starting to regain some of his balance and said " Let go of me you damn pest."

Whilst he said this he shook Ciel's grip from his arm. This action from the demon cause Ciel scoff. This Cause the demon to half heartedly stood almost falling but some what stabling himself by leaning against the desk a little.

Sebastian now let go of the desk completely and stumbled a bit but started walking toward the doo. This cause Ciel to ask " Sebastian where do you think your going?" With frustration in his voice. Sebastian turned around and said " I'm going to go for a walk" he slurred.

By the time Ciel could say anything Sebastian had done left. Ciel just stood there trying to make something of what just happened and bought the palm of his hand to his face.

Sebastian had made his way out of the manor and was now in a alleyway. He didn't know where he was nor did he care. He could feel his self becoming more intoxicated by the second.

He didn't tell Ciel whenever a demon drinks the major effects of the alcohol doesn't kick in till later on because of his demon powers. It might take a day or 2 days for him to sober up.

He just sighed as he thought of this he was walking down the alleyway hanging on to the brick wall every now and then. That was until he spotted a pure black cat.

When he saw the kitty his expression changed from being in deep thought to a loving and kind expression. He started walking toward the kitty cat with his arms out going " here kitty, kitty, kitty."

His voice was heavily slurred almost incoherent. That scared the cat and it ran Sebastian tried to run after it but fell on the ground. This cause him to burst out in a giggling fit.

He slowly began to get up when a certain voice made him want to cry out in annoyance. He turned around and was meet with a certain redhead reaper.

Ciel was now searching around the manor and had been for about 15 minutes now. He had check pretty much everywhere in the mansion. He sighed and said " Damn it where did Sebastian go, I guess the only thing left to do before I go out searching is to ask the idiots and Snake."

He walked down the hallway into the dining room where Mey-Rin was scrubbing the floor. Mey-Rin looked at Ciel and Said " Good evening young master." Ciel looked at her and then said " Evening Mey-Rin could you go and gather up the others and bring them back in here I wish to have a word with all of you."

Mey- rin Looked at him through her cracked spectacles and said " Yes, Young Master I will fetch them yes I will." With that She made her way to the kitchen and the garden and the finally Snake's room.

Sebastian was now starring right at the androgynous redhead reaper. He sighed and brought his hand to his face and sighed. Grell was looking at Sebastian with lust filled eyes and said " Hello Bassy, did you miss me." While he said this he brought his finger and bringing them toward the side of his face in a pose.

Sebastian Just sat there thinking why in the hell does this annoying love struck reaper have to see him at such a weak and vulnerable state. Grell looked at Bassy and said " My dear Bassy, why are you on the ground?"

Sebastian brought a frightening look to his face and said " That's none of your concern." When he was saying this he realized it came out all slurred. His expression changed to a look of failure.

Grell looked at Bassy confused at why he was slurring. Sebastian was embarrassed because he was looking a mess and sounding worse than how he looked. The only thing that came to mind was to hurry up and get out of there before he did anything stupid.

Though there was one problem with his so called plan. He was now trying to stand up but all his attempts failed him. Grell looked at Bassy worry creeping into his stomach and said " Are you okay, my dear Bassy."

Sebastian gave Grell a look that would make you think Sebastian was the devil himself. Sebastian finally just sighed and said " Grell *Hiccup* I'm fine * Hiccup* I'm fine okay."

What Sebastian didn't realize his how bad he looked at the moment he was on the ground hair leaning over his face dark circles around his blood shot eyes and last but not least his unbuttoned tailcoat and wrinkled shirt and pants.

Sebastian finally made it off the ground on unsteady legs and was leaning onto the wall for support. Grell just looked at Sebastian and walked closer to him and pinned Sebastian up against the wall and put his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck and said " Bassy my dear you are not all right you've been drinking and from the way you look, sound, and smell heavily."

Then he moved to unpin Sebastian and took Sebastian's left arm and put it around his shoulder and a hand on Sebastian's waist and said " Let me help you back to the manor."

When he said that Sebastian literally jump of Grell's grasp and said " I don't want to go back just yet." Sebastian had a sad expression on his face whilst he said this and with that Grell let out a sigh and said " Fine then you can come with me to collect this soul but after that I'm taking you back to the manor where you can gets some sleep alright."

With that said Sebastian nodded and grell rewrapped Sebastians arm over his shoulder and relapsed his had on his waist.

I think that it's coming together well. Let me know what y'all think.


	4. Chapter 4

His Butler, Drunk Part 4

Mey-rin had made her way back into the dining room with Bardroy, Finnie, Tanaka and Snake. Bardroy was the first to speak and said " Did you need us young master?"

Ciel took the cane he had and clicked it on the ground rather roughly and said with a tad bit annoyance " Yes, I wanted to speak with you all."When Mey-Rin spoke she had a little bit of fear in her voice because of how terrifying the young master looked. 

She said " Young master if I might ask what is this about." Ciel sighed heavily and said " Sebastian has gone missing I suppose you could say but what matters is that we find him quickly it's not good for him to be out there in his current state." They all looked at each other in shock and the Bardroy said " With all do respect young master Its Sebastian he will be fine."

Ciel was getting more angry by the moment and the he finally said " Bardroy did I ask for your opinion in the matter." With that said Bardroy turned his head slightly and rubbed his neck out of nervousness and said " No, you didn't forgive me young master." Mey-Rin finally spoke up and said " Wait didn't the young master say Sebastian shouldn't be out in his current state." 

Bardroy and Finnie shock there heads in a yes motion. Ciel felt all the color drain from his face. Mey-Rin looked at Ciel and said " What kind of state is he in is he sick or something?" This made Ciel sigh and blush a little since it's his fault the demon is currently in this state. He looked at the 5 and said " Yeah something like that but it doesn't matter just find him."

Snake finally spoke and said " I will find him smiles." With that Ciel just sighed and said " Snake for the last bloody time my name is Ciel damn it." With that said Ciel started making his way toward the front door when Bardroy said " Young Master where are you going?'' Ciel looked at Bardroy and said in a particularly bratty way " Where do you think I'm going." 

Bardroy looked at Ciel and said " Sebastian wouldn't like if we let you go off by yourself." This pissed Ciel off even more and said " I don't care Sebastian isn't here now is he I'm going to go look for him myself as well and hope I find him before you all do."

With this said he turned around and opened the door and stormed out. Grell and Sebastian were somewhere in the streets. Grell had said that they were going to see Undertaker to get his help because will had taken away his death scythe and gave him scissors.

That is why they were going to get the Undertaker to come with them. Sebastian was having to hang on to Grell for dear life because he feared if he didn't he would fall and make a bigger fool of himself than he has already. This cause Grell to get all gitty and say " Ah, I see it's really starting to kick in." 

He said this and chuckled slightly and this caused Sebastian to whisper in defeat and said " yeah." Grell just looked at him and said " Oh my dear Bassy what am I going to do with you." 

In a playful voice this made Sebastian mad and caused him to forget for a minute that he couldn't walk right and pushed himself away from Grell and say "I don't need your help if your going to do things like that."

After he said that he literally almost fell but just in time Grell got beside him and wrapped his hands around Sebastian's waist and said " Okay I'll stop teasing but even if I didn't it isn't like you could get anywhere on your on in this state." Ciel was now walking down the streets of London and checking every alley way he came to looked for Sebastian. 

He found a alley way he hadn't checked yet and started to walk down it. If it would have been any other time he would be shocked to find his butler in a alleyway like this full of drunks, homeless, and covered in harlots. Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust and was actually scared because typically he had Sebastian with him to protect him.

He was cursing himself because of his foolish act and order. That was until he bumped into someone. This cause him to look up and see no other than the demon hating reaper William T. Spears. This cause Ciel to back away some and put his cold expression back on and say " Hello reaper." 

William looked Ciel up and down before saying " Where is that rat you call a butler?" This cause Ciel to say " I don't know." This cause William to lose his cold expression and have a shocked look on his face. William finally got himself together and said " are you telling that filthy rat is roaming around freely?"

This caused Ciel and to look down in defeat  and sigh and say " He's not in the right state of mind at the moment. It's not his fault it's mine for giving him the order." This cause William to look at the boy and say " What do you mean he isn't in the right state of mind, what did you order him to do?"

Ciel started to blush and said " I might of maybe ordered him to get drunk because I was bored and I was curious." William just stared at him in disbelief and finally said " You told him to get drunk because you were curious."

This caused Ciel to look away out of embarrassment and say " Yeah." William was still looking at him as if he had grown another head and then he brought back his cold expression and said whilst furrowing his brows out of annoyance " Do you know how much he drank because the effects hit demons later than when they first drink it."

Ciel gasped in shock and said " When I was checking the house for him I checked the cellar and counted 50 or so empty bottles, are you telling me that he's even more drunk now than when he left the manor." 

William looked at him more serious than before and said with a little tiny sliver of fear in his voice " Most likely and in this state he is unpredictable." This literally killed Ciel's pride to ask this but he finally said " Reaper will you help me find Sebastian?'' 

William thought about it for a minute and said" Well I don't trust you to get that thing back without causing to much damage. So yes, I will help you if you help me look for Grell in the process." Ciel sighed and said " Deal." 

(He guy's looks like William has joined in. Yay hope y'all like the new chapter. Let me know what y'all think. Hope y'all enjoy. :)


	5. Chapter 5

His Butler, Drunk Part 5

Grell and Sebastian had just made it to in front of the Undertaker's coffin shop. Sebastian looked up at Grell and said " I want to be fitted for a coffin."

He slurred. This cause Grell to look at his Bassy and say " Why in the hell would you want to be fitted for a coffin my dear Bassy."

This brought a sad look to Sebastian's face. Sebastian let out a sigh and said " It would be better if I just die, especially after the way I treated him. He won't forgive me. I have failed at being a butler."

He looked like he wanted to cry but he didn't he just held his head down. Grell looked at Sebastian and said " Bassy don't say such stupid things drunk or not. Also he will forgive you because he can't do anything without you. I mean the little brats pretty much useless without you."

Grell said with a serious expression. Grell opened the door to the shop and yelled " Undertaker hun where are you we are in the need of your help."

They looked around the shop until they heard giggling then the lid of a coffin lifted up and fell to the floor. The undertaker sat up in the coffin and said " Well if it isn't the love struck reaper and what? The butler. Where is your young lord and why are you hanging on to the redhead."

He said with a creepy smile on his face. Grell just looked at Sebastian and then Sebastian said " I'm fine *hiccup* Grell. I'm fine *hiccup* you can let me go now. *Hiccup* I'm good."

Grell looked at him with uncertainty and said " Really, I highly doubt that Bassy but if you say so I will obey."

He said with an amused smile. The Undertaker was also looking with a interested and hysterical smile and giggling slightly to himself.

With that said Grell let go of Sebastian's waist and arm and watched him stumble slightly. Then when Sebastian finally stabilized himself and said while swaying " Undertaker *hiccup* you will help us *Hiccup* or my name is not satan."He slurred and busted out laughing after he said satan.

Ciel and William were walking down the alley way that leads to the Undertaker's by the way things were going they would make it there in around 30 minutes.

They have been walking in silence for about 5 minutes and it was starting to get on his nerves. So he decided to the to break the silence by saying " Do you really have to stand that far away?"

William was standing on the other side of the alley keeping his distance from the young earl. William took his death scythe and pushed his glasses up and said "Because that filthy rat has touched you."

Ciel rolled his eyes and said " Right." he said sarcastically. He looked at will and said "So why are you looking for Grell?"

William brought out a file and said that he had to add another person to Grell's reaper list. Ciel looked at William and said " Ah, well there is a 50, 50 chance that he's with Sebastian especially with the fact that he is head over heels for Sebastian."

Ciel said with a glare of jealousy in his eye. This caused William to stare at the boy and say " Oh no, don't tell me you have fallen for that demons lies. Please tell me you don't have feelings for him." This caused Ciel to blush and stutter and say " N-n-no of c-course not, don't be bloody stupid." He said with a uneasy chuckle.

The Undertaker was on the ground laughing and said " Okay, butler you can stop acting if I laugh anymore I might just die."

This cause grell to put a uneasy smile on his lips and say " Um Undertaker he's not acting." This caused the Undertaker to look back at Sebastian and say " Well, I never thought I'd see the day that young earls butler would show up anywhere drunk."

He said while laughing. This caused Sebastian to get defensive and say " No I'm not drunk." He slurred heavily.

 This caused the undertaker to stand up and walk over to the butler and grab one side of the tailcoat to his nose and smelled it and said " Oh really, then why do you smell like you drank a ocean of what Is it that I'm smelling, oh yes, Catnip tequila if I'm not mistaken."

He giggled. This caused Grell to put a hand over his lips so he didn't burst out laughing.

William just looked at the boy and said "Don't fall for his pretty words they will lead you to a place darker than the deepest depths" Ciel just looked at him and said " I take your warning into consideration, bit anyway if Sebastians with Grell those no telling what Grell would do to him."

Ciel shook out of terror and said "Lets hope we get there before it's to late." William had a slight blush on his cheeks and nodded affirmatively.

The Undertaker had gotten somewhat serious and said " What can I help you with anyway." Grell looked at him and said " We need you to come with us and bring you Death Scythe since mine has been reduced to Scissors."

This caused the Undertaker to say "Heeeheee, you know I am retired right."Grell nodded his head and said " I know but I need your help and if I don't get this job done right William will kill me."

He said desperately and got on his knees bowing and rubbing his face in the Undertakers foot. The Undertaker said " I wonder how Will would feel about this? Ah the hell with it I'll help you for thing in return." Sebastian was just sitting on the floor with his knees pushed up going " Young master, I miss you."

The Undertaker told Grell to lean over so he could whisper it in his ear and said "I want him and the young earl to stop by tomorrow." This caused Grell to raise a brow and say '' Why?"

This caused the Undertaker to laugh a little bit and say " Because I want to see the demon hungover." This caused Grell to think about and said " Do you mind if I come over before they do so I can see him hungover to."

The Undertaker brought a big smile to his face and said " Why of course."

*Hey guys looks like there's going to be more chapters than i thought . Anyway hope y'all like it.*


	6. Chapter 6

His Butler, Drunk part 6

Ciel and William were a couple of feet from the Undertakers shop. They were just standing there trying to muster up the courage to go inside. The young lord had a complex and contorted smirk on his face. William looked over at the Young Earl and said " Are you scared?" Whilst William asked this he was sweating more than Alois Trancy in heat. ( I just found that phrase funny)

The young lord looked at the shinigami and said " Of course not I am the Young Earl Phantomhive I am scared of no one." This caused the boy to look back at the shop and sigh. Then it hit him he had a wicked smirk land itself right on the boys lip. He brought his to the reaper and said "Are you scared reaper?" This cause William to got defensive even though he would never admit to it but ever since the Undertaker had retired he has gone a little more crazy than when he was working also something else that he would never admit to anyone was the fact the looked up to The Undertaker before retirement.

He looked at the still smirking boy and said "You Brat of course I am not scared of someone so trivial as The Undertaker." This caused Ciel to smirk a bit more and say " Very well then let us be on our way inside then reaper." William sweated a tad bit more and and nodded. The Undertaker and Grell were still giggling at the thought of a hungover Bassy.

When they finally stopped the Undertaker said " Okay you get the butler and let me just go and get my death scythe. Grell nodded with a wide smile and started walking to Bassy and said " come on Bassy dear time to go.'' Grell gasped as Sebastian lifted his head. Sebastian had tear streaks on his cheeks. This caused Grell to run the rest of the way to his side and say " Bassy whats wrong?"

This caused Sebastian to do something he never thought he would do besides cry he leaned into Grell chest and Grell rapped his arms around Bassy still in complete astonishment and he looked down Bassy. To tell the truth he loved the fact that Bassy was hugging him though he new this wasn't how he would normally acts and that's what scarred Grell the most. Grell sighed and rubbed circles on Sebastian's back telling him that every thing would be alright.

Sebastian finally spoke after Grell said that and said "Grell I *Hiccup* miss Ciel *Hiccup* I miss him so much *Hiccup* I love him so much." While Grell was mad at the fact that he said he loved that brat he also felt heartbreak it hurt him to see Bassy go through this. Before Grell had a chance to reply the undertaker had done made his way into the room with his sickle and said " My My this day just keeps getting better first I get to see the Phantomhive butler drunk off his ass, then I got tomorrow goodness(taking about the hangover) and now I get to see a demon cry and say he loves someone."

He said this with a smile and Sebastian sat up and looked at the undertaker and said in a semi serious voice " Undertaker don't play with me just because i'm drunk doesn't mean I still cant kill you. "Grell looked at Bassy and said "We need him to collect this mans soul Bassy then I can take you back to the manor to be with your brat." Sebastian looks the Undertaker and then at Grell and said " Very *Hiccup* well and Grell don't *Hiccup* call my master a brat." He slurred. Grell rolled his eyes and said " Fine just come on Bassy lets get you up" he said whilst holding his arm out to grab his waist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guy's, sorry about this chapter being so short. The next one will be longer I promise. Also thank you all for the kudo's. Don't be shy reader's and comment your opinion. Hope you all enjoy my work.


	7. Chapter 7

His Butler, Drunk part 7

Ciel looked over at the reaper and said " Are you going to knock or are you to scared reaper." This made William glare at the boy and say "Of course not." He brought his death scythe up to his face to repoistion his glasses. Then to the door very slowly before knocking ever so gentally.

Grell was holding bassy up by the waist and the undertaker was laughing still amused at the current circumstances. The Undertaker went to the back room to go and get his Death Sycthe. When he came back he slightly giggled at the butler and then asked Grell " Are you ready?" Grell looked at the undertaker and nodded.

The undertaker said "Very well let us get going then." That was until he heard a knock on the door.

Ciel looked at William and said " You need to knock louder than that reaper." He said with distain in his voice. The reaper scowled and said "Fine."

Grell looked at the Undertaker and said " Are you going to get that?" Then the Undertaker nodded. He then started walking toward the door. He made it half way through the room when all of a sudden Sebastian jumped out of Grells grasp and said " Young *Hiccup* Master."

He just stood there swaying. This caused Grell to looked at him strangly and told the Undertaker to stop moving at the moment the undertaker nodded his understanding. Grell looked at Sebastian and said " Bassy sweet heart whats wrong?" Sebastian eyes went fushia and he said " My master he *Hiccup* came for me."

Something in Grells head clicked and he looked at the Undertaker and said " Thats Ciel don't open it." The undertaker nodded his head in agreence. Sebastian was on the verge of tears and was saying to himself in mumbles "he came for me he is not mad at me."

This caused Grells heart to melt at his bassy being so vulnerable. Grell finally went cloer to bassy and said "Bassy dear do you want to go with him right now or after the soul collecting." Sebastian looked at Grell and then act the door.

After knocking for the fifth time wiliam was getting frustrated and looked at Ciel. It was then that something came to him and he looked at Ciel with growing anger. He said " Ciel couldn't you of just used your contract seal and summon him to you?"

Ciel looked like he got hit by a train the shock and then it turned to anger about the fact he could of just summoned his bloody demon. He put his hand on his face and started to giggle at the fact he had forgotten something so helpful. William looked at ciel and said " I'm taking that as a yes." Ciel nodded and said "Yes."

Sebastian just stared blankly at the door and said "I still *Hiccup* don't know how to face him." Grell felt the need to go into mama mode and walked over to Sebastian. He said " Bassy just tell him how you feel and that your sorry."

Sebastian just glared at Grell and said " Grell I'm a demon we aren't meant to apologize."Grell just sighed and said "Well do what you want then but it would just be easier to apologize."

Ciel was about to use his contract but then it hit him. This was all his fault and would that mean he would have to apologize. His pride would never in a million years let him say the words I'm sorry. He sighed and said I will just yell at him and say it's his fault. Though when he thought that his heart hurt.

Sebastian just said " I can't apologize he will think less of me." By this time Grell had had enough. If Bassy wasn't going to apologize then that little brat was going to see the pain he has put my sexy Adonis of a man through. Grell grabbed Bassy by the arm and told him to hold on to the wall for support.

He was swaying more than he was before. Grell just sighed and said "Demons." Brassy did as he was told. Grell started walking towards the door in some what of a rage and the other compassion.

He walked pass the Undertaker who stared to giggle at Grells sudden outburst. Grell grabbed the door knob took a deep breaths and...

Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Anyway comment what you all think. Till next time Asta la pasta


	8. Chapter 8

His butler, drunk part 8

      Grell opened the door well more like yanked. He was now staring face to face with William. It took Grell a moment to see Ciel. Before he could address the brat William was already yelling at him. Telling him about how long they searched and stuff. 

   Ciel cleared his throat and said "Reaper have you seen Sebastian?"  This caused Grell to remember why he had in fact opened the door. 

   The Undertaker was just laughing as he looked from around the Corner. He had brought himself and dragged the  butler. He wanted to see where this would go. 

      Grell glanced behind him because the door was wide open and he thought the boy would of noticed the intoxicated,messy looking demon butler. Grell just sighed and said "Yes I have. He is in a rather odd state at the moment." Ciel just nodded his head and said "I am aware of that, could you please just go get him." Grell was about to turn around to go look through the shop for them when he remember something. He looked at Ciel and said "only on one condition." Ciel glared and said "what might that be?" Grell brought a big toothy grin and said "you have to come by here  tomarrow at let's just say 10am."

      The undertaker was literally jumping up and down with joy at the fact of seeing a hungover Sebastian. He looked over to his left and looked at the demon who appeared to be in the process of passing out.  
    The undertaker just looked at him and said "Hehehehe how cute." Sebastian heard this and glared at the crazy reaper and finally closed his eyes again. 

    Ciel looked at the red head reaper and said "Might I ask why do I need to come over here tomarrow?" Grell just  looked at him and bent over so he was Ciel's height. He still had that smile plastered on his face and said "We just want to see Bassy hungover please come. "   
     Ciel sighed and said " Fine I guess I can do that much since you had to put up with him. " Grell shouted "YES!" He then told them that he would be back and went looking through the shop until he found the Undertaker with hearts floating around him for some reason. 

      Then I saw the most adorable thing in the world a sleeping Sebastian. I looked at the Undertaker and I said "I thought demons didn't sleep." I said this with a light chuckle. The undertaker giggled and said "Only when they need to heal." 

    Grell heard Ciel yell "What's taking so long did you lose him?" This caused Grell to jump from the sudden noise. He yelled back and said " no we are coming." Then got a little pissed off because he had to wake up sebastian who looked so cute and peaceful at the moment.  

        He sighed and bent down and shook Sebastian's arm. Sebastian groaned in detest. Grell used the sweetest sounding voice he could and said " Bassy honey, I need you to stand up and come with me okay." Bassy groaned again and mumbled out "Fine, fine." He was looking like he was barely alive. 

     Grell leaned down and grabbed Sebastian arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Then he  put his other hand on the edge of Sebastian's waist. He lifted himself and bassy. 

   Sebastian was looking at the floor with his eyes half lidded. Then he mumbled out "where are we going?" Grell looked at Sebastian and said "Ciel came and take you back to the manor." Sebastian smiled and slurred slightly " Young master." 

       Ciel saw the redheaded reaper and his messy raven haired butler. 

The person he was seeing was wearing Sebastians clothes but wrinkled and had his hair color but when the butler looked up he looked broken.

     His eyes were on the verge of tears and his mouth curved into a tiny sincere smile. As he looked at his young master and mumbled out "young Master you came for me are you still mad at me." 

        The way Sebastian looked at him and asked was he still mad at him hurt him. It really did it made him want to run to him and bring him into a hug. The way sebastian's voice shook when he asked that and the little smile that screamed hurt on his face. It was killing Ciel on the inside. 

     Ciel brought a look of concern on his face and said "Of course I'm not mad. I mean after all how can I be mad at you when this is my fault because I made some bloody order. That I didn't even think of the consequences for." 

      When sebastian heard what his master said he literally jump out of Grells arms. He stumbled a bit and then regained his balance and then literally ran well more like tripped to his master. 

      He was now on the ground hugging Ciel's feet. Ciel had a death glare on his face but then it soften and he bent down and said "Come Sebastian let's get you home." Sebastian nodded. This time the undertaker was helping him up and looked at the Earl and said " With all do respect my dear Earl but how exactly do you um plan on getting him home." Ciel had a tick mark form on his head. 

    He looked at sebastian and said "Sebastian didn't you say that you could do anything if I ordered it." His butler nodded and slurred " for you young master I would do anything."

        As as if on cue William looked at Grell and said "isn't there a soul that needs reaping" Grell just sighed and grabbed his scissors. 

      William looked at Grell again and said "I will also be joining you so we can actually get it done and not just shred his clothes." He said this whist pointing to Grells scissors. Grell sighed at the thought of his confiscated chainsaw but then perked up at the thought of Will coming soul collecting with him.

* Hey this song doesn't really go with this story but I was listening to it while writing this and thought what the heck. So what do you all think. It would help a lot if you all comment. Just a suggestion. Bye fellow otakus*


	9. Chapter 9

His Butler,Drunk part 9

    Grell waved and said "Good bye my dear Bassy. Let us meet again and have some fun."

He winked at Sebastian and from the Undertakers arms he winced at the thought of what Grell would see as fun.

Ciel just glared at the annoying reaper. He thanked God and the Queen that Will finally got fed up with Grells long ass goodbye and said "Come on Grell.

I'm going to get over time for this." With that said Will frowned and massaged his temples and jumped to the nearest roof top. Grell followed seconds after.  

   Ciel looked at Sebastian and sighed and finally gave his order "Sebastian take us home."

The undertaker died our laughing and said "Eheheheh have fun with that. See you tomarrow."      

Sebastian was let go of by the Undertaker. "Also lock the door on your way out." He said this while he started walking to the open coffin where he had first made his appearance from and climbed in. He said one last thing "Goodnight Young Earl and the Drunkard."

Sebastian very sloppily kneeled down on one knee and brought his right arm to his heart and said " Yes young master."

He slurred.Ciel face palmed and sighed and mumbled to himself "It's going to be a long ride home." Sebastian began to stand up. He swayed a bit and Finally stood some what straight and took a couple of steps to his master.

\-------------------Brought to you by a drunk Sebastian---------------------

Mey-rin had taken the north side of town, Bard had taken the South, Finnie the east and finally Snake to the west.     

Mey-Rin was looking in one of the several alley ways in London. She was thinking to herself that she was lucky.

When they desided which direction they would go they gave her the safest and nicest part of London.           

     They didn't want her to be injured even though she could take very good care of herself. I mean after all she is the best gunslinger around.

None the less they didn't want to have to explain that to Sebastian that the one and only maid got injured looking for him. 

She had been looking for a couple hours now and thought she should head back to where they split up at which was Big Ben.    

      They said that they would meet back up there by 3:am. It was already 1:30 at night she had been searching for 2 hours. 

So with that she sighed in defeat and turned around. Praying that the Young Master and Sebastian were alright.    

   "Why in the hell did I have to choose South damnit." Bardroy mumble with a cigarette in mouth.

Why did I have choose the one with the most bugs damnit. "I wonder how the others are doing and if they have had any luck."He said to himself. 

He looked at his watch and sighed at the time. He looked at the Moon and said "Well it's time to start making my way back to the regrouping sight. He turned around and starting walking the same way he had came.

       "Yay, I got the East maybe I will see Sebastian or the young Master. Also if i see something scary there are a lot of things to throw."

He said to himself as he looked left to right. There were a lot of old statues and paintings that were worn and torn. He had gotten stuck behind a art museum for some unknown reason.

He was confused and a little lost. He looked up at the sky and saw big ben. He saw the time and said that he would walk alittle further and then turn around.    

  Snake had gotten the West because his scent of smell was great compared to the other idoits. The wind was blowing quite well in this direction.

Suddenly he felt something slithering on to his shoulder and then he looked and said in his actual voice.

"Hello Emily, are you awake finally." The snake hissed and Snake said in his best female voice "Yes I'm awake any luck with that sexy butler."

This caused a Snake to say "My Emily how bold are you to sat such a thing." With this the snake hissed and went back into his coat for warmth.

He pulled out the pocket watch Sebastian had given him and said "My,My I hope black and smiles are okay.

I must head back now to see if the others have had any luck."and with that he turned around and walked into the pitch black alley once again.       


	10. Chapter 10

His Butler, Drunk Part 10

He was now standing in front of his master with a big grin on his face. Ciel had a smile on his face as well but his was only to hide the fear of what could go wrong. Sebastian bent down a tad bit and held his arms out in a motion so he could easily pick up his master. Sebastian now brought his arms underneath Ciel's petite body. He lifted and was now currently carrying the small boy with and enviable sway. He started moving forward only to stop so he could regain his balance. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and said "Sebastian are you okay, if you need me to I'll walk."

Sebastian looked down at his master and slurred "Thanks for the offer, but it won't be necessary. What kind of *Hiccup* butler would I be if I couldn't do this much for my master." This caused Ciel to have a look of worry on his face and said "Very well if you say so let's go Sebastian."

Sebastian swayed and nodded. With that he ran out the door of the shop. He had to stop to regain balance. He also turned around and tried to lock the door but it was being indecisive, so Ciel leaned down and locked while saying " God we need to get you home, because this is just sad."

Sebastian brought a look of disappointment to his face and said "Yes young master." He jumped to the nearest roof top. He was a little unstable but simply stayed still for a moment and then continued to jump from roof top to roof top. I was cradling the young master in my arms. My mind was going in and out. The roof tops were becoming very blurred.

I took in a deep breath and started to rush through the roof tops. I was swaying but I refuse to let my master fall in my care. I need to hurry and get back to the manor. 5 minutes time skip I see the manor. Good I'm almost there. I was landing on the last few roof tops. I put much more force into this jump and landed right in front of the manor.

I stumbled a bit and gentle put the young master down. Only for the rest of the world to fade into darkness. Sebastian had just put me down but only so he could collapse. I turned around and looked at the sleeping form known as my butler and sigh. I begin to move toward him and grabbed his arm in an attempt to hoist him up to carry him to Tanaka who I told to stay and guard the manor.

Though this was a good plan, it was not good for his physical strength. He tried to lift but that failed. Then it came to him. Drag him by his arms. He moved so that he was now in front of Sebastian. He grabbed his arms and started to pull and they were now getting somewhere. 15-minute Time skip Yes, it had taken 15 minutes and yes, he now had to get him inside but none the less he got him to the front door.

\----------Brought to you by a weak Ciel-------------

I had just made it to Big Ben and now I'm waiting for the others. I took my spectacles off and leaned on one of the walls of the giant clock tower, polishing my pistol. I was getting bored. I started staring at the gun. That's when I heard a noise. It sounded like a giggle. I knew exactly who made that sound. I look up at one of the stair cases that lead up to the clock, from the outside.

I was looking down at Mey-Rin, as I lighted myself another cigarette. I held it in between my fingers, and let out a friendly giggle. That's when she seemed to notice my presence. She looked up guns cock and strangely she wasn't wearing her glasses, by that action I knew she was serious. I gently put my cigarette back in my mouth and put my hands up in the air and say "Easy, easy Mey-Rin it's just me."

Then in her actual voice not the annoying one she does around the manor, said "Oh, Next time don't sneak up on me or I might shoot before looking." She said giving me a side glance as she went back to cleaning her gun. To be honest I loved her actual voice it made her sound so hot, and the girl can shoot so that's a plus on the sexy meter. That was when we heard running and someone yelling "Hey, guys did you find Sebastian or the young Master?"

We both turn and see Funny running towards us waving. Mey-Rin is the first to answer his question. She sighs and says " No, no sign of them I'm afraid maybe snake will have better luck."

I had just made it back, but sadly no sight of either of them. I saw where the others were gathered and started walking over. I finally spoke up since I didn't want to scare them. "I had no luck, I didn't find nether of them. Did any of you have any luck." 

They all turned around real fast, then they realized it was me and said "Sadly no we haven't had any luck in finding those two." With that Bard put out his cigarette and said "Come on, there's no use waiting. Maybe they are at the manor all ready." We all shook our head in agreement and starting walking in the direction of the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guy's, I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Now I have been contemplating on whether I want to end this with a nice fluffy, cute kiss; or a nice juicy lemon. It would be a great help if you guys tell me which one you want. Also this fanfic will end with 20 chapters, so we have plenty of time to choose. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for the kudo's they have given so much encouragement. Til' next time my lovely's.


	11. Chapter 11

His Butler, Drunk Part 11

Ciel p.o.v

"God Damn it, Sebastian is heavy."I say panting as I close the manors doors. I had dragged him inside and then dropped his arms. I then stood up and stretched and dusted of my clothes before yelling "Tanaka."

Tanaka p.o.v

I heard the young Master calling my name from down stairs. I transformed into my normal human form. I sighed and opened the door went into the hallway and made my way down the stairs. (Ciel p.o.v) I know he heard me. I am standing at the end of the stairs. That was until I heard a someone talking. I turned around and looked at Sebastian. He was lying on the ground, arms sprawled out, and one leg bent in and the other one laying straight out. That was when I heard talking again. I then noticed that it was Sebastian.

He was talking in his sleep. I walked back over to him and leaned down near his face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. This time when he said something, I heard it clear as day. "Ciel, Ciel" A blush was rising to my cheeks, he rarely ever called me by my actual name. Typically he would just call me "My lord or Young Master." Then he said "Please forgive me, I never meant to scare you."

I was staring at his face in surprise. Then I heard Foot steps and I looked up and saw Tanaka making his way down the stairs. He looked down at me, and I jumped up and said "T-t-tanaka h-help me take Sebastian to his room." By now I was cherry red, the blush heating up my face.

Tanaka p.o.v

I looked at the young master, curiosity rising in my mind. When he saw me coming down the stairs, he jumped up as if he was hiding something. Also, the blush on his face was nothing to over look. I brought a hand to my forehead as I saw Sebastian, passed out on the floor with a look of discomfort on his face. I sigh and think to myself "Well, the Master did say that Sebastian was sick.

Though that sentence did follow with something like that." I was now making my way to where the young master was standing. Ciel looked at me with a still blushed face. He finally spoke and said "Tanaka grab his feet, and I'll grab his arms."

I looked at him confused. He then glared at me with his eye twitching and said "Tanaka, do you have a problem with my orders."There was a hiss of annoyance in his voice. I look at him and say "Of course not, my lord."Ciel just huffed and said "That's what I thought, now his legs." I nodded.

Ciel p.o.v

I looked at the man I have known sense I was born. He new something was up. Well, I am still not sure of what I'm going to say if Tanaka asks what happened to Sebastian. Maybe I'll tell him what actually happened minus the contract, the order, and it being my fault. I nodded to myself, that was the perfect plan. I will say Sebastian just got drunk in a bar, or something.

Tanaka p.o.v

I hoisted up Sebastian's feet, as Ciel grabbed his arms and only lifted them into the air a couple of inches. I sigh and think to myself "I'm getting way to old for this."


	12. Chapter 12

His Butler, Drunk Part 12

They began carrying the butlers unconscious body up the stairs. They were half way up the first stair case, when Ciel dropped Sebastian's arms. He was panting, and sweating entire oceans. Tanaka looked at Ciel and said "Ciel sir, I can't stay in this form for to much longer. Could we maybe, hurry. A look of disgust appeared on Ciel's face as he mumbled out "Fine, but demon you owe me damn it."

Ciel started walking backwards, again. 5 minute Time skip It took them 5 minutes to make it up all the stairs and through the long hallway, that lead to Sebastian' s room. They were now standing in front of his door. Ciel was completely drenched in sweat. Tanaka looked like he might pass out. They were panting, Ciel finally caught his breath and said "Okay, we are almost through, let's finish this."

Tanaka shook his head in agreement. They got back in there positions and lifted. Ciel let go of one of Sebastian's arms and brought his left hand behind his back, twisted the door knob. Re-grabbing Sebastian's hand, starting walking toward the bed. To be honest this was Ciel's first time seeing the room since Sebastian's moved in. The bed sheets were white, and the cover was black, along the curtains. They were getting ready to hoist him onto the bed, when Ciel heard a "Meow."

Ciel looked to see where the "Meow" was coming from. Though he saw nothing, and there was no noise. He then sighed and returned his attention to the butler. Tanaka looked at Ciel and said "Master are you ready?" Ciel nodded. They lifted him onto the bed and backed away. Hands on there knees and breathing hard. Ciel regained his composer and stretched.

Tanaka was still panting but said in between breaths "Well done, Young Master." Ciel nodded and said "You to." That was when Ciel sneezed. Tanaka said "Bless you." Ciel rubbed his nose and said ''Th*sneeze* ank you" That was when he heard another "Meow." This time he went to where he heard it from, this being Sebastian's wardrobe. He had a look of annoyance on his face.

He grabbed the handles and yanked the doors open. He then doubled over sneezing as 3 cats jumped out. All 3 of them were pitch black with green eyes. Tanaka in a hurry shut the bedroom door so they couldn't escape. Ciel sighed and said "Of course, why didn't I know something like this would happen. I'll talk it over with him in the morning."

With that said Tanaka changes back in to his tiny form and Ciel opens the door enough for Tanaka to get out but not the cats. Ciel shoved Tanaka out the door and shut the door. Ciel then started walking towards the demons calm sleeping form. He was a blushing mess as he reached the bed. He lightly crawled on it, the bed creaking with the newly added weight.

Ciel winced at the noise and made his way to the butlers torso, and climbed on top of the demon. Balancing all the weight on his knees so he wouldn't have to sit entirely on Sebastian. He then brought his shaking hands to the buttons of the high grade tail coat and began clumsily undoing them. Since he wasn't going to let him sleep in his tail coat. That seemed way to uncomfortable to the young lord.

Once it was unbuttoned Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm and began to remove the coat. Peeling it from his arms and then swiftly pulling it out from underneath him.He took the tail coat and sloppily folded it. Then set it right beside his demons head. Ciel leaned down and whispered into Sebastian's ear "I'm sorry, please forgive me for what pain and trouble I have caused."

He then pulled up a placed a light but love filled kiss on the butlers head. He then climbed off the bed, blew out the candles Tanaka had lit, when they got him into the room. He walked towards the door, sneezed as a cat hissed. Ciel grabbed the door knob and opened it slightly, and slipped out a little until only his head was peaking in and said "Goodnight Sebastian." Followed with a sneeze as he shut the door and started walking into the dark hallway's to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

His Butler, Hungover Part 1

The servants arrived home very late around 4 in the morning. They didn't even check to see if Sebastian was back, but they did check on the young master. Mey-Rin had opened the door, while Bard,Finnie, and Snake leaned over her. They all were meet by a sleeping Ciel. Mey-Rin finally broke the silence and said "Awww, the young master looks so adorable yes, he does."

This caused Bard to say "Sssshh, Mey-Rin we don't want to wake him. Let's go to sleep already, before Sebastian has to come wake us up." All 4 of the Servant's nodded and headed off to there rooms. (Currently Noon) Ciel could feel the warmth of the sun on his face indicating that it was around noon. He sighed and sat up in bed. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes since he was to tired to care about changing.

Ciel began reaching for his eye patch on the night stand. Ciel brought the eye patch across his face and began to sloppily tied a knot. He then lifted up the covers and brought his feet to dangle over the side. That's when the thought hit him.

Ciel looked around the room for Sebastian. When he didn't see him he became worried. He jumped up and walked to the door, he made his way to the stairs and down to the dinning room.

Mey-Rin's P.o.v

I looked up and saw that sun was coming in through the windows. I shot strait out of bed and said " Wait! What sun, what time is it?" I look at my watch and see that it is 12:30. I brought my hands to my face and shake my head saying " Oh dear, Oh dear I was meant to be up 6 hours ago. I rushed to my small closet, and grabbed a maid uniform and began putting it on as fast as I could.

I ran down to the boys quarters and started banging on the door and slammed it open. Bard shot up and and held his head saying "What the hell Mey-Rin, I'm trying to sleep you know." I put my hands on my hips and leaned forward. I looked at him and the now woken Finnie and say "That's the problem yes, it is. Y'all need to get dressed because it is past noon." Bard was in utter shock, but jumped up none the less and started pulling his white pants on, and Finnie started searching for his shorts.

I picked them with my index finger and handed them to him. He smiled at me and said "Thanks Mey-Rin, but I must ask why didn't Sebastian wake us up?" I brought a finger to my chin and say "I don't know, we will find out later but the master is probably wondering where we are so hurry up and meet me in the dinning room." They nodded and I made my way to the dinning room.

Ciel's P.o.v

I was walking down the stairs, cursing under my breath. I stepped onto the cold wooden floor of the manor and started walking to the dinning room. I was looking around but there were no candles lit so it was semi dark. That's when I started whisper yelling "Sebastian, are you down here?" I was not answered so I tried again. Still no answer.

So I decided to switch it up and say "Mey-Rin, Finnie, Bard." That's when I heard the familiar annoying voice. She said "Young Master, I'm so sorry we over slept. Sebastian didn't wake us up, I'm so sorry I will light the candles right away and then I will start my maid duties."

I face palmed and said with a hiss of anger in my voice " It's fine, Mey-Rin. Have you seen Sebastian?" She shook her head and said "Not since yesterday young master." I nodded. There was only one place he would be then, I sigh. "Mey-Rin, you and the others just carry on with your daily task, and leave Sebastian to me."

She nodded and said "Yes, Young Master I will go and wake Tanaka and Snake, and then we will start our chores." I nodded and said "Very Well." With that said we both walked in different directions. I made my way up the stairs, they creaked with the new found weight. I made my way down the hallway, to the very last room on the left. The door was shut. "Should I knock,or just barge in." I say to myself. Why would I knock, he is my butler after all. I rap my hand against the cold steal knob, I twist it and.......

Hey my fellow Black Butler fan's. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, also sorry to end it on a cliffhanger. Til next time my dear Otakus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my fellow Black Butler fan's. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, also sorry to end it on a cliffhanger. Til next time my dear Otakus.


	14. chapter 14

His Butler, Hungover Part 2

Ciel's  P.o.v

I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. It was dark, really dark. The only sense of light that was visible, was underneath the curtains. I gulped and started walking into the dark room, with the new feeling dark aura. 

I started walking around trying to find the candle fixture, that I hoped had matches near it. I brought my hands infront of me so I could feel around. 

When I felt the wood of what I believe to be the bed side table. I moved my hands up and down the wood until my hand hit something metal. I then brought my hands steadily up and down the base and then to the tip. 

I felt a wick of a candle and mentally jump up and down in, claiming my newly found victory. I removed one of my hands and started to feel around beside the candle fixture, I could feel nothing. I then slowly brought my hand down to the drawer of the bedside table and opened it, wincing at the slight screech.

I wince and start feeling in the drawer, looking for matches. I feel around and my hand hits a tiny box. I smirk and pull it out I then begin feeling for the ruff side. When I found it I opened the small box and pull out a wooden stick. 

I strike the match and see the bulb go up in flames. I move around and start lighting the three candles. I the flick my wrist to put out the match and set down the now black stick. Now that there was more light I start walking closer to the bed. 

I put my hand on the bed, feeling the smooth but warm cover. I then bring my other hand onto the bed as well and sigh for what I was about to do. I then climbed up on the bed trying my hardest not to make it creak. 

When I was fully on the bed I could now see the none moving lump on the left side of the bed. I moved over a little bit and leaned over so that my hand would be on his hip.

His head was under the covers so I lightly picked the cover up and brought it down to his arm. I then stood on my knees and brought my other hand to rest of his arm. 

I then applied a little bit of pressure to his hip and arm owning a low growl. I then began to shake the appendages. 

He growled some more and started to shift I moved back some and said "Sebastian, get up its  like 1 now." Annoyance dripping from my voice. All I got in return was another growl and what sounded like a groan. 

I didn't like this answer and said with anger in my voice "Sebastian this is an order get up now " that was followed by a very deep and long growl.

With that said he began moving and turned on his elbows to sit up bringing one hand to his head and said in a very,very annoyed voice, "What do you fucking want at the moment?" 

He was his white button up shirt, that wasn't buttoned and in his black boxers. Well, I guess he undressed midway through the night.

 I then brought my hand up in complete shock that he was speaking to me. I thought he only spoke to me with such tone when he was drunk. A look of confusion and in treat on my face. 

He then said once more "What do you need brat, if it's nothing I'm going back to sleep." With his hand massaging his temples. 

That's when everything became clear, I looked at Sebastian and said "Are you okay Sebastian?" Voice laced in curiosity. 

He brought his hands from his temples and dragged them across his face and then closed his eyes and sighed. 

When he finally spoke his voice was dripping with defeat as he said " Ughh, no i'm not okay, the last time I had one of these was about 100 years ago. He winced at his own voice.

I brought a smirk to my face and said "A hangover?" He then looked at me and said "yes, what else would I be talking about brat." I then sigh as my thought was correct. 

Then I remembered about the undertaker and Grell we were meant to be there at 10. I brought my hand to my face and said "Damn."

Sebastian glared and said "What is it now?" I shake my head and say "Nothing just get dressed." He then said "Why?" I then followed that up with "Because I said to." 

He then huffed and said "No not a chance in hell I going back to sleep or either bash my head in for awhile." 

Annoyed I said "Sebastian, forgive me for this and hell when we get back I might even let you go back to sleep. Though at the moment get you arse up and dressed this is an order."

He shot straight up and glared at me as I'd he might break the contract or hit me. He then stood up and put his hand on his head and said "Fine let me get dressed."


	15. Chapter 15

His Butler, Hungover Part 3

Sebastian's P.o.v

I lie underneath the covers in my bed, that I rarely ever use. There were no candles lit, the shades were drawn in and the fire was put out. I wanted it as dark as possible. I let out a groan, my head was killing me. I wanted to shrink and blink out if existence. When was the last time I even had a hangover, I wanna say about 100 years ago but I'm not sure.

Why did the young master give me that stupid order, why did he not think of the consequences of his order. I heard my bedroom door open and then close softly. I wanted to check and see if it was the young master,but moving even hurt at the moment. I then heard the pitter-patter of feet coming closer. Then they stopped, and started feeling around on the bedside table.

They opened the drawer and I wince at the screech that at the current moment was louder times ten. I shift ever so slightly as I hear a striking of a match, and then the soft swift flick of a wrist, to extinguish the last bit of flame. I winced as the bed moved with the new found weight. The bed creaked slightly. I then feel a tiny hand being placed on my hip, and then the removal of the cover's that I had covering my face.

It was brought down to my arm. Then another shift and then other hand on my arm. The voice was laced in annoyance and said " Sebastian get up it's like 1 now." I groaned. I mentally say "So this is why he came in here, not to check to see if I was alright but because he needs something." This made me mad. He then said " Sebastian this is an order get up."

Here we go again with the orders, can he not do a damn thing himself. These orders are what got me in this state in the first place. I sat up, wincing at the pain that shot threw my body with this motion. Groaning and moaning in pain, a look of anger and annoyance clear on my face as I looked right at the brat. I began messaging my temples and say " What do you fucking want at the moment."

When I said this a look of shock appeared on his face. I then said " If you don't need anything brat, then I'm going back to sleep. I begin to lay back down grabbing my bed covers since the light of the candles was killing me. That's when he asked "Are you okay Sebastian?'' What the fuck, there was no concern in his voice but curiosity. So he really doesn't care about me at all, in all reality I wanted to cry. Why do I want to cry over this, he is just a annoying, selfish brat whose soul I'm going to eat.

I'm a demon for fucks sake, but yet I feel more wounded than I ever have before. I begin to sit back up and say my voice laced in defeat and sadness " No, I'm not alright. The last time I had one of these was about a hundred years go."I wince at my own tone of voice, everything made my head hurt and this brat wasn't helping. That's when one of his devilish smirks appeared on his face and he said "A hangover?" I glare at him wanting to strike him down like the little dog that he was, but that would involve moving.

I sigh and say "Yes, what else would I be talking about." There wasn't even a hint of guilt or blame in his eye. That brat, why do I even stay contracted with him. I then hear him say "Damn." I looked at him and say "What is it now." He just sighed and said " Nothing just get dressed." I looked at him with a glare that said no way in hell and said "Why."

Then he had the nerve to say " Because I said to." Oh yes, because he said to. Those words were the reason my life has become hell. He think he can just treat me anyway he wants and I'll obey that little brat. I look at the kid and start to turn on my side bringing the cover over me and say "No not a chance in hell I going back to sleep or either bash my head in for awhile."

I then hear a huff come from the little guard dog, that was followed by "Sebastian, forgive me for this and hell when we get back I might even let you go back to sleep. Though at the moment get you arse up and dressed this is an order." Wow, he said forgive him and that I might get to go back to sleep after, like that's going to happen.Also could he of maybe said it nicer and not add this is an order.

I mean how hard is it to use the word please. Then he is going to say I might let you sleep when we get back, like he is going to let me, maybe after I fix tea, clean, deal with the moron's, cook, give him a bath, and then put him to bed. I sigh and growl a little and say " Fine just let me get dressed." I throw the covers off of me start speeding around. I picked up my pants and shoes.

I swiftly put them on, all this moving is killing me, I was about to put my shoes on but I had to stop and stand for a moment not moving and wait for my stomach to subside. With that he walked out of my room and I followed staring at him, with murderous intent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guy's, I know this is pretty much y'all read in chapter 14, but I thought it would be nice to see Sebastian's side of the story. Also, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update school has been really hectic. Anyway, enjoy my rushed chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

His Butler, Hungover Part 4

Ciel P.o.v

I walked out of his room and started making my way down the hallway. Sebastian not far behind, I kept looking back to check. He just keep staring at with a murderous glare. A chill went through my spine, as I looked back for the 4th time. This time he said "What? Why do you keep looking at me, am I not dressed to your liking?"

I turn back around and shake my head and say " No, your are not dressed to my liking but we aren't going anywhere fancy, so I guess it's alright. Also I keep looking back at you to make sure your following me and not trying to kill me." He just scoffed and said "Hhhmm, as if I try to kill you with your back turn that just takes all the fun away."

Another chill, is sent up my spine. My visible eye twitched at his response. "God damn, he is in a bad mood. I should try and make this visit as quick as possible." I say to myself. I sigh and rub my forehead. We began walking down the stairs, Sebastian was holding on to the rail with one hand and then the holding his head with the other. I was already at the bottom of the stairs, he was still on the 6th step.

He would stop, close his eyes, take a deep breathe, and then he would walk down another step. I just stare at him, thinking "Why the hell, is he taking this long to walk down some stairs." He finally noticed my stair and his eyes snapped open. He growled, and raised his hand only to stick his middle finger up at me. I just scoffed, turned around and started walking to the door.

Mey-rin walked out of the dining room, she saw me and came running over. She fixed her glasses and said " Going somewhere. Young Master?" I nodded and said " Yes, me and Sebastian are going out." She nodded and turned around to look at the stairs. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, as she saw Sebastian.

Mey-Rin P.o.v

He had his first few buttons on his buttoned.The top 4 were completely undone revealing his chest. He had a major case of bed head. His eyes were blood shot but it wasn't horrible. He had sweat on his face, and his pants were wrinkled. In all honesty he didn't even look Sebastian. My face began to heat up. For some unknown reason seeing him like these was getting me all hot and bothered. I was just staring at him, or at least I was til the Young Master started waving his hand in-front of my face.

I jumped back and said "Y-y-yes Young master?" He looked at me rolled his eye and sighed. He then pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. It was wrinkled probably because he didn't change clothes last night. He handed me the handkerchief and said "Mey-Rin, your drooling and have also become quite red, please collect yourself."

I quickly lifted the handkerchief to my face to wipe the drool away. He then said"We are going into town, have dinner ready by the time we get back." I nodded and said "Yes sir." He then leaned up to my ear, his hand covering his mouth and said " Don't mess these up, Sebastian isn't in a good mood. He might kill you all if you destroy the house. So, make as little work as possible for him today."

I frantically nod my head.He also said "Also if I don't make it back alive, tell Lizzy that she should find someone better than me." I looked at him, with a worried look and say "Umm, okay young master."

Ciel P.o.v Sebastian was now at the bottom of the stairs, with a pissed off look on his face. He then furrowed his and said "For the love of Satan, can we just leave. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me in such way." I just gave him a cold stare and say " I will speak about my butler, in what ever way I see fit." I smirk, clearly satisfied with my remark.

With that said Mey-Rin walked away. I grabbed the door handle and opened it. Sebastian shrunk down as the sun shown in from the door frame. I heard him growl, and say "You little, you could of warned me so I would of had time to prepare." I giggle and say "Well, that teaches you to drink, when we got places to be." He just glared at me and said "Oh, so now it's my fault. I am not the one, or willing went and got drunk. Oh, no, no, My lord I think not. It was you who gave me the damn order, so don't you dare blame me for this, you selfish, brat."

I was taken back, of course I new it was my fault. I felt even more guilty than I did last night. Damn I never asked him did he remember anything from last night. I will later. I'll just blame this little out burst on his hangover. I then glare at him and smile deviously and say "Sebastian." He glared back and in a low, deep and dangerous growl said "What?" I giggle and say "Don't say another, damn word until we get there then you can speak til your hearts content." He growled again and said "Is that an order?"

I smile again, and say with my back turned "Yes, it is an order." He smiled back and then let out a very loud growl. I turn back around and say "That includes growls." With that cleared up I began walking down the front stares and onto the walk way.

Tanaka was outside sitting on the ground, sipping his tea. I then turn around only to see Sebastian shielding his eyes and stumbling down the walk way. I then yell at Sebastian and say "Hurry, up and take is to the Undertaker's, we are late anyway." I then feel myself being lifted up and unevenly carried toward town.

~3 minute time-skip~

I was now being set down in-front of the Undertaker's coffin shop. He then stumbled back a bit, but stabled after a few seconds. I walk to the door and open it Sebastian not far behind. The shop was dark and said "Undertaker, sorry we are late. The guest of honor didn't want to cooperate. Undertaker?" I then saw one coffin lid open then another.

Out came The undertaker and Grell. They both had goofy smiles plastered onto there faces. I cringe, and then the undertaker speaks mighty loud " Ah, hello butler and how are you feeling?" Sebastian just glares and says "Oh, I feel just lovely, you coffin whore." The undertaker smile just grows. He laughs a little and says "My, if I were you I would keep my anger in check, at least when talking to your elders."

Grell was now sitting on the side of his coffin, with his chain saw laying on his lap. He grinned and brought a finger to his face and said "Oh, My Bassy is being such a bad boy, this is the complete opposite from last night. When you were a complete drunken and crying mess." Sebastian growled and said "Shut the fuck up, we all know that isn't your real hair color."

Grell just looked shocked and said "Uh, how dare you insult a lady about her hair." Sebastian raised his voice a little and said "Well I am not speaking to a lady am I." Wow, I never thought I would without ordering him to, speak this rudely to a person. *Hey guy's, hope y'all liked this chapter.*


	17. Chapter 17

His Butler, Hungover Part 5

The Undertakers P.o.v

Well, well, I just got called a "Coffin Whore." That's a new one, he is looking pretty rough though. I am so happy I told the young earl to bring him, yes, I am indeed. I wonder, have they had sex yet. I mean the young lord is still pretty young but, I see the way he looks at Sebastian. I also see the way Sebastian looks at him. Ugh, if Sebastian doesn't give the young earl pleasure soon, I might just have to go in for a taste. Though, on the other hand the butler isn't so bad either. Oh, but how I wish to see the young earl's face flushed with pleasure.

I mean after all, if he is anything like his father he will choose the butler. Since, Vincent pretty much made Diedrich fuck him anywhere and everywhere his wife wasn't. Though strangely he could care less about whether his children (The whole twin thing) were in the room. Ah, I know. Let me make some special tea. Since, we have a hungover demon. A spoiled brat.

A very, very sex deprived redhead, and of course me. This is going to be interesting. I tilt my head down slightly, where only my smile and the front of my hat are visible. I giggle at the thought of my plan and say "Would any of you care for some tea?"

Sebastian P.o.v

Yup, this day sucks. I mean, does he not have a soul. Well, the fact that he does is the stranger thing. His soul is so dark and yet pure. It's so rare, that thinking about it my mouth waters. Though if the undertaker laughs, one more time. I'm going to kill him, or at least I'm going to try. I am not real sure how effective I'll be like this, sadly. The Undertaker jumps of the coffin he was sitting on and says "Would any of you care for some tea?" Tea, from here. Don't make me laugh. It is not the most suitable of china, let alone the sanitation. I growl and low "No."

He just looks at me with that damn Cheshire cat smile. He then giggles and says " Well, now butler. I thought you were meant to be polite. Oh, well. Suit yourself." Grell just looked at The Undertaker and said in a sing song voice that was making my head hurt even more "I would love some Undertaker, dear." Ciel simply nodded and looked at me. He then smiles and says " No, thank you Undertaker."

The Undertaker smile left and he said "Young Earl, you wouldn't want to be rude like your butler, now would you?" Ciel, then sweat dropped and said "Of course not, please I would love some." The Undertakers smile came back and he said while walking off "Lovely, it will be like one of those cute little tea party's except more exciting." I scoff. These people, why do I do this to myself. Oh, dear. God, it's getting worse. Can demons even vomit. I've never had one quite this bad, before. I throw a hand over my mouth, and begin to run toward the shop's front door.

I slam it open, step out a little way farther and started vomiting up, the remaining catnip tequila. I had my hands on my knees, I was sweating. My hair stuck to my face, as I leaned down a vomited again. How much did I fucking drink? Shit, I forgot everything after the 40th bottle. Ciel came rushing to my side with a look of panic. He then began bombarding me with questions. Like "Are you alright?" "I didn't know demons could vomit."

"Has this every happened before?" I feel to one knee my head hanging down beside it as I rested my hands-on top of it. I began dry heaving. I kept taking in big gulps of air. I coughed a little bit. Still on the outside pavement I tilt my head toward Ciel. I pant and say "I-I-I'm f-f-fine." After a few more breaths i say "I didn't know t-t-this could h-h-happen either."

Ciel, dropped to one knee and patted my back as I hacked some more. I looked at him and said "W-w-what are you doing?" He then sighs and says "What does it look like, I'm helping you. My parents used to always do this to me when I would start coughing bad due to my asthma." What? He is helping me not yelling at me. Interesting.

Oh my god, I feel like I want to die. I look up some more and Ciel stands up. He out stretches his hand and say "Can you get up or do you need help?" I smile and say "What kind of butler, would I be if my master had to help me up off the ground." He then laughs and says "Good point, that would make you Claude." I glare and say "Never." I began to rise from my knee and wipe my mouth with my shirt sleeve. Ciel then glared at me and pulled another handkerchief from his pocket. He said "Use this, it's indecent to use your shirt sleeve for such a matter." I smile and bow followed by a sloppy "Yes, my young master." He looked shocked, then he laughed and said "Well, well. I see we are back to formalities."

I wouldn't say that young master, but I am happy you came running to my aid. I give him my best kitty cat smile, which I'm guessing looked like it was on a corpse. I then said "Yes, my lord." I grab my head, dizziness drowning me. I then stumble forward a bit. I shake my head, and regain my posture. I then look at Ciel who appears worried and say "I'm fine, just tad bit dizzy. Though I do feel better." Ciel wrapped his arm around the back of my torso. He began blushing and said "It's for support. You said you were dizzy, right."

I smile, how in the world is he going to give me support. He is so short. Though that just adds to his cuteness. I then say "Thank you, master. I do apologize for my wretched state." Ciel, still blushing says "We will talk about punishment later. For now, we got to deal with these people." I sigh, and say "Why are we even here? Is there something you needed from them?" I mean if there was anything he needed he could have just asked me to get. Wait, no I take that back I did kind of threaten him when he woke me. I sweat drop, well he could have waited until I rose from the dead. Though, I suppose he isn't the most patient of people. Though it may be frustrating at times, that is one of the reasons his soul is so divine. It is also one of the several reasons I love him. It is a poor price to pay, for an exceptional meal.

Ciel P.o.v

I can't believe I'm helping him. What is he going to think of me? What if he thinks I've gone soft and compassionate. He might want to break the contract then, but I can't just not help him when he is like this. Ugh, this is so aggravating. He looked at me and said "Why are we even here? Is there something you needed from them?" I sigh, I take it he doesn't remember much. Maybe I should have asked rather than hold it of till later to see if he remembered last night's occurrences. Well, I guess there is no harm in telling him. I open my mouth, about to tell him everything that happened when we heard "Ow, ow, ow. Damn." Sebastian and I in sync turned our heads to the inside of the shop. I was still holding Sebastian's back as he walked.

We walked back inside, only to find Grell with his hair stuck in the chain of his death scythe. Sebastian, threw his hand over his mouth again. I though he was about to empty more of his rare stomach contents, but no. He was giggling, and hold his head with the other hand. I guess, laughing hurt his head more, but he just couldn't help himself. I could see him wince as every chuckle left his mouth.

Though, I can't say I blame him. The scene before us is pretty hilarious. I began letting out slight giggles also, that was until Grell turned to look at us. He was flushed pink with embarrassment. He then began screaming "Don't just stand there help me my dear Bassy." The smile that I had from laughing left as soon as it came when he said those words. Oh really, so it's his dear Bassy is it. That damn, wanker. Who does he think he is. Talking like Sebastian is his and that they are lovers. If Sebastian is to have any lover it will be me and not some androgynous reaper. I mean aren't they meant to hate each other anyway. So far, I have only seen disdain from one side. That being Sebastian of course, or rather it better be.

Grell P.o.v

How did I even manage this, and why aren't they helping me? Can't they see that I am a damsel in distress. Why won't my sexy man of a prince Bassy come save me. I start to slowly and yet tenderly yank the bottom of my hair out of the chains. This seemed to only make it worse. Ugh, my beautiful hair the color of fiery passion. The little brat finally said "Sebastian help this fool." Sebastian sighed and said "But I was having such a good time, laughing at him young master." What! Laughing at me. I thought he would be worried about me not finding this situation humorous.

Well on the bright side I got to give my Sexy Adonis a good laugh. Ciel just laughed a bit and said "That is true but, if I have to hear him scream one more bloody time I might become the undertaker." Sebastian shook his head and said "Well, I suppose I can't have you going insane." Sebastian though he was not as graceful as usual, elegantly jumped and landed right in front of my and grabbed my hair. In one swift, painful yank freed my now split ends. I whimper out, "Ow, ow, ow Bassy not so ruff. I'm very fragile you know." He just rolled his eyes and said "Oh, yes please forgive me Grell."

I shot strait up, complete forgetting about my hair and started swishing my hips. I hand my hands together, fingers intertwined. With my no man can resist goo goo eyes. I'll make him fall for me yet. I'm sorry Will, Undertaker, and Claude. Wait no that one's dead. Okay minus Claude. I pucker up my lips and say "Oh Bassy why don't you give me a kiss, to celebrate you saving me."

Undertaker's P.o.v

Hmm, I wonder what's going on out there. Oh well, who cares. Now where did I put that red bottle. I opened up a cabinet looking for the bottle one that said "Demon and reaper Aphrodisiac." I never knew that this would come in handy one day. Also, for the Earl's safety I better only add one. I giggle, it's been a long time since I have had this much fun. I take the now brewed tea and poor it into measuring cups. I then put 3 drops in Grell's, 4 in Sebastian's and 1 in the young Earls. I leave my cup to the far end, so there isn't a mix up. I grab the tray and proceed to the door. A big ass smile plastered on my face. Let the fun begin.


End file.
